Too Late
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Ranger comes to his senses, but Stephanie is gone. He's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Too Late

Week 35 Challenge

Ranger leaned his head back in airplane seat in First Class closing his eyes thinking back to that night over six months ago. Stephanie and Morelli were finally over. He got caught by Stephanie and one of his other sideline women was pregnant. He expected it to be Terry Gilman but it wasn't. It was a library assistant he had met at bar in Trenton. The 'Burg' was in a state of shock. Morelli tried to deny it, but she provided details right down to scar on his thigh. Stephanie's mother finally saw Joe for the womanizer that he was. And he, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, was a coward. He couldn't step up to plate. He had told Stephanie if her bed was empty for a length of time, he would be in it. It was and he wasn't.

He remembered the words he told her, "What I can give you now won't be enough for the future. One day you will want the 'Burg' ideal. Babies, picket fence. I don't fit the mold and I never will, Babe."

Through her tears, "All I wanted was to love you and you love me! I guess that is too much for you, Ranger!" She ran out of his apartment and escaped into the silence of the elevator. Sticking a metal garbage can from the garage between the doors, it prevented the doors from closing so the elevator couldn't come back up. She drove out of Rangeman and never looked back. Her company ID and access fob to his apartment were on the floor the garage. That was the last time he saw her. Ranger wanted to go after her, but he didn't. Someone even found her cell phone and Rangeman pen which had tracking devices in them tossed out. The next day she traded her CRV for something else because the signal led them to Mel's used car lot.

He took off for a mission, one he volunteered for not waiting for a call. It was the longest six months of his life to be away. The week in debriefings seemed like it would never end. Stephanie was always in his thoughts. Ranger longed to touch her, to see her beautiful blue eyes. The longing is what drove him to finish up as fast as he could and get back to Trenton. He lied to himself and her, omitting how much he truly loved Stephanie. Him and his stupid rules. The HELL with his rules! He had someplace to be as soon as this plane lands. He prayed she would forgive him and give him another chance.

Ranger handed the cab driver money. He didn't want any one at Rangeman to know he was back so he never called to be picked up. He wanted to see Stephanie first. He tumbled the locks and stepped inside. The apartment was dark. No Rex running in his wheel. Leaning back against the wall, his legs couldn't hold him up as he sunk down to the carpet. Oxygen trapped in his lungs. Finally, a painful, heart wrenching "Babe' finally escaped. The sound echoed. It seemed so loud through the apartment. Her empty apartment. Stephanie was gone. He was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Too Late

Chapter 2

How long he sat there slumped on the floor, Ranger last track of time but the sky was lightening up so it must be morning. He felt tired as his rough hands ran over his face. He walked slowly through the dim apartment. Her bedroom was empty. No bed with his Babe sprawled out, none of her wild curls all around her face as she slept.

Opening his cell phone, "I need a ride."

"Where are you?" Tank's voice boomed.

"Stephanie's," was all he said.

"On my way," the phone went dead without a further word.

The black Hummer pulled up and before Ranger was even in the passenger seat, "We can't get a handle on her. Lula and Connie, if they know, aren't saying. The last she heard from Stephanie was about one month ago in a short e-mail saying she was fine, enjoying the warm weather where she was, and had a job. Bombshell up and left about three months ago."

"What about the Plums?"

"Didn't feel it was my place to ask. I'm not the one who hurt her."

Ranger rested his head on the dashboard as Tank parked in the Rangeman garage, "Don't remind me. I've regretted everything I said and didn't do every day for the last six months. All I've wanted was to see her blue eyes and ask her to forgive me. What if I never get the chance?"

"I don't know."

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After forcing down some breakfast for which he had no appetite, Ranger showered and changed clothes. He slipped on jeans and a t-shirt, no black Bad Ass appearance because it wouldn't work with Stephanie's father. He was just a man today wanting to find the woman he loved. Hopefully, he wasn't too late.

His Porsche parked in front of the Plum's in the 'Burg'. Mr. Plum was in the driveway washing his Buick. He let out a deep breath before getting out. He hoped this conversation went well.

Standing on the opposite side of the car, Ranger waited while Frank turned off the hose.

"Sir," Ranger said trying to sound at ease but his stomach was in knots waiting for Mr. Plum to answer.

"Hello, Ranger. I see you got back and know my daughter isn't here," Frank Plum sponged the side of his car with soapy water as he spoke.

"Yes, I know. Is Stephanie all right?"

Finally looking across the car, "What do you think? I'm glad Morelli screwed up or screwed someone and got caught. He showed himself for what he was, a louse and a cheat. I know as her father, her heart, her true heart, was with you. Why the two of you couldn't find a way to work it out is beyond me?"

Ranger shifted his stance lowering his gaze to the growing grass, "Mr. Plum, I don't actually fit the 'Burg' mold. My life."

"Doesn't lend itself to relationships. I know Stephanie told me. I really don't want to smack you upside the head with this bucket if you repeated yourself. You've had a relationship with my daughter since the first day you took on the role of her mentor. The first evening you sat at my dinner table, the times for gave her expensive cars to destroy," Frank chuckled at that, "or saved My Pumpkin, only cemented that connection between the two of you. I saw it. I'm not blind. In case you haven't noticed, Stephanie is not completely 'Burg' material. My wife tries, but she never will be and could never settle for the life of a housewife."

"I know."

Looking Ranger square in his brown eyes, "I want her happy. If Stephanie ever has a family, it will be as unconventional as her. You hurt her, Ranger. You're no different than anyone else trying to peg her for something she isn't."

Shaking his head, his voice low, "I've regretted every word I spoke to Stephanie that last night I saw her while I was away and my juvenile excuses for holding her at arm's length. Where is she? I need to tell her."

"No. Stephanie had to leave. Her feelings for you were eating her up and you left without even trying to work it out. She's all right staying with family, but she's not ready to come home when I spoke with her. Stephanie is not even in the country. I know you have unlimited resources to find her, but I ask you to leave her alone. Wait until she's ready and maybe you can work this out."

Shoulders slightly slumped in a partial defeat. Stephanie's father didn't say she never wanted to see him again and that they could possibly work things out. "Am I too late?"

Frank watched the man who exuded confidence with every movement, with every glance, but at this moment there was none of that. Ranger was hurting. He was glad he convinced Stephanie to go away for awhile. Just possible, the Neanderthal as Stephanie had called him may have come to his senses. "Too late? The love, I believe, is there between you. It's up to you and Stephanie if it brings you together or drives you apart."

Ranger was disappointed, he still had no idea where his Babe was, but her father seemed to feel it was the best place for her right now. He would still use every resource to find her. He nodded knowing his patience would be tested but would do it Mr. Plum's way for right now, "When you talk to my Babe, will you let her know I'm back and waiting for her, Mr. Plum?"

"I will," he said watching Ranger walk to his Porsche saddened. He wasn't sure if he was too late. Only Stephanie could answer that.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Too Late

Part 3

__

Sitting in his office, Ranger was looking over the few bits of information on Stephanie. She left Trenton about three months ago from Newark landing in Paris. From there, she disappeared. Her father said she was with family he assumed in Europe somewhere. Bobby and Lester were assigned the job searching her family tree. Ranger was going to pay Vinnie a visit hoping he could provide some family history even though he was the sleazy cousin that wasn't talked about in conversations. It was a dead end right now, he took his wife on a cruise.

Walking into the boss's office, Tank sat down opposite of Ranger's desk.

"Anything ?"

"No," Tank shook his head, "if Lula had heard from Stephanie, I would know. I know her password for her e-mail account. I've checked, there has been no new notes from Bombshell. I've even ran through her cell phone. Nothing."

Ranger grabbed his keys, ''I'm going to see Mary Lou and maybe Grandma. I need something more to go on than the little I have."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__

The Porsche parked in front of Mary Lou's. Two of her boys were riding bicycles on the street he recognized and she was in the front yard watching her young son play with his trucks in a pile of sand. He also noticed Stephanie's best friend stiffen as he opened her front gate.

"Mary Lou."

"Hello, Ranger," trying to sound normal but she was nervous he could see.

"Have you heard from Stephanie?" he asked. "Can you tell me where she is?"

Keeping her eyes averted, Mary Lou replied, "She's good. Enjoying her time away. She's working for family."

Ranger asked the next question with trepidation, "Is she coming back?"

Mary Lou finally looked him in the eyes, "Yes. She needed to figure out  
what she wanted," she stood up when her son wanted a drink, "Come in,  
Ranger

She indicated for him to sit down. She got her son a glass of milk with a couple of cookies and turned on cartoons for him to watch so they could talk.

"I don't know what Mr. Plum told you if you have talked to him," Mary Lou began seeing Ranger nod his head, "but, I'll get right to the point. Stephanie left to get over you. She'll never be a bed buddy to you. She can't just settle for sex. Stephanie needs more."

"I know," Ranger tried to remain stoic, but his heart was pounding in his chest.

Mary Lou continued, "She may not be like the 'Burg', but the ties run deep. Let me back up, right before your big blow up, Stephanie went to the doctor's. I went with her. She was having some female problems."

Ranger started to stand up concern washing over him, not thinking just reacting.

"It's nothing life threatening like that, but she had developed cysts on one of her ovaries. Her doctor wants to check them every few months. They should dissolve themselves, hopefully. But, the cysts can cause scarring if they get too big, twist her ovary and damage it leading to infertility. I know what you are thinking; Stephanie is not sure she even wants children."

He finished the thought, "But, that was her choice. If she has infertility problems, she doesn't have a choice."

"Yes. Valerie is pregnant with girl number four. The librarian Joe got pregnant is having a boy. Despite the situation, Mrs. Morelli is happy Joe will have a son to carry on the family line. Her parents don't know. When Stephanie needed someone."

Ranger's fist hit her table, "I told her I wasn't 'Burg' material. Someday she would want babies and a picket fence. I didn't do relationships."

"Yeah. She's never been able to forget the one night you had together. Stephanie broke down and told me. She will never want the 'Burg' ideal," Mary Lou made quotes in the air. "Stephanie needs to become stronger to get over you. She doesn't want you to change in order to love her."

His hands were running through is short hair shaking his head, "Why couldn't I just tell her I loved her and want no one else in my life. Look what my stupid rules got me. From the moment I met Stephanie, my world has been upside down. Where is she? I need to try. If Stephanie wants children, we'll find the best doctors or we can adopt. I don't care. I want her!"

Mary Lou was watching the strong man, the man Stephanie called 'Batman', he was lost in his thoughts. She felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry. I promised Stephanie I wouldn't give away her location."

Brown eyes pleading, "Mary Lou, I don't want to be too late."

Her son called from the living room and Mary Lou left to check on him. He was looking aimlessly around her kitchen thinking about Stephanie when a wine bottle on the counter caught his eye. The label was colorful with a picture of what looked like the Italian country side. He picked it up, the writing was in Italian and quickly put it back on the counter when he heard Stephanie's friend coming back.

"I'll get you more milk," Mary Lou told the little boy.

Ranger was standing by the door, "Thank you. If you talk with Stephanie, please tell her I need to talk with her when she returns."

"I will," Mary Lou said as she walked out with him.

Once the Porsche was out of sight of Mary Lou's house, Ranger was on his phone, "Yo, look up 'Villa Cortona Winery' in Cortona, Italy. Be there shortly."

His next stop was 'Cut n' Curl'. Hopefully Grandma Mazur was there and would talk to him. Opening the door of the beauty shop, Ranger couldn't believe his eyes. It may be his lucky day. Grandma and her lady friends were having a wine and cheese party with the same wine he saw at Stephanie's best friend's house. He recognized the labels.

"Girls, we have a visitor!" Grandma squealed handing him a glass of wine. Playing on the TV screen was Lucy stomping grapes from 'I Love Lucy'.

"The Package is here!"

He was swarmed by tipsy old ladies.

"Mrs. Mazur, have you spoken with Stephanie?" Ranger asked as he sipped his wine.

One woman held up her glass, "Have her send more Vino!"

"I haven't spoken with her lately, but she sent this from that grouch of a son-in-law's cousin's winery in the homeland."

"Really?" Can I have a souvenir? It's a beautiful label," holding up one of the eight empty bottles he counted. The label had grapes hanging with a house on rolling fields of vines in the background."

"Sure. Want more?" Grandma started to fill his glass again but gulped the wine right out of the bottle.

Shaking his head, "No, I have some skips to pick up. Tell Stephanie I asked about her," escaping to the safety of his Porsche outside. A couple of the women were doing the limbo and another trying to feel his arms. He looked at the empty wine bottle, his stomach in knots. Finally, he knew where Stephanie was and hopefully he wasn't too late.

." 


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Too Late

Part 4

By the time Ranger walked back into his office, the information was on his desk on 'Villa Cortona' vineyards and winery.

"You're booked on the 9 O'clock flight tonight to Paris then on to Florence. You can get a car to Cortona or pay a driver to take you there. This is the best part because I'm such a romantic at heart."

Ranger looked up from the information, "What?"

"The vineyard also is a B & B. I booked you a room at a working winery. You're going to learn about making wine while you're there convincing Stephanie to give you another chance." Tank was chuckling.

"I'm working?"

"Yup, you're going to wine school for at least three days. Maybe Rangeman can expand its services. I always wanted to try squishing grapes," holding up his size 13 shoe.

Ranger just shook his head and went back to the report. The winery had been in Stephanie's paternal grandmother's family for a long time and now run by long lost cousins named Corti. All he wanted to do was get to Cortona in Tuscany.

After he boarded his plane, Ranger sunk his head into the leather head rest in his first class seat rehearsing in his mind the words he wanted to tell Stephanie. His thoughts were on seeing His Woman, hopefully, she was still his and never asked Tank if he was serious about the working winery.

He did get some sleep on the plane and read about the winery. It was a working winery nestled in rolling fields below the walled city of Cortona. Taking in all the details of a large pale yellow stucco house with flower boxes at every window with long trailing vines in a picture from the Internet. Drifting off again, he imagined Stephanie walking amongst the grape wines. With him.


	5. Chapter 5

For Dee, she wanted Ranger to confess his love.

**__**

Too Late

Part 5

Before disembarking the plane, Ranger had decided to hire a driver to take him to the winery from Florence. This way he was stuck there with Stephanie if things didn't go the way he wanted and he was prepared to stay as long as it took to win her back. Once leaving the hustle and bustle of Florence, he sunk back in the cab watching rolling knolls of the Italian country side with olive trees, grape vines, sunflower fields, and scattered small villages heading to southern Tuscany. The closer he got to Cortona, the tighter the knot in his stomach. He was breathing deeply by the time the car turned through a large open wrought iron gate and stopped near an open terrace at the front of the golden stucco and stone house. An older woman with long black hair braided down her back came out escorted by two tan and white Greyhounds.

"Are you Carlos? I'm Luciana Corti."

Nodding, he shook a warm hand, "Yes. How are you?"

The dogs were sniffing his jeans. "Santo and Bella no hurt you. My English not as good."

"Please, don't worry about it."

He had his large leather satchel in his hand and followed Luciana into the Tuscany house. Through a small entry, she took him into a large living room with worn beams and down a hallway. Opening a door, he found himself in a large room which was a small kitchen and sitting area. A door was open and led to a small shaded patio. He could feel a warm breeze. There was a large rounded archway which opened into the bedroom. A queen size bed with plain white bedding and a lounge chair near a window overlooking the garden patio. There was a full bathroom with terracotta tile floor.

"Ok?" she asked.

He nodded, "Very comfortable," and secretly hoping once he begged Stephanie for forgiveness, he wouldn't be in the room much.

"You freshen up," Luciana was patting her face. "In the kitchen, I have food waiting. Hungry as travel far, yes?" Luciana didn't wait for a reply before closing the door.

He splashed some water on his face and looked around the simple Tuscany decorated room. There was a painting of a vineyard above the loveseat and bright ceramic plates hanging above the small sink and stove. A worn table and chairs near the patio door. Shutting the apartment door, he went in search of Luciana. There was a library off the hallway and a small powder room he found.

He glanced around the living room; the room had simple wooden furniture with wrought iron accents and legs. The cushions were plump soft green with a rust and dark green trim. He looked at the stucco fireplace and he heard the breath caught in his throat. Above the rough wooden mantle, a portrait of an Italian woman holding a basket of sunflowers. The growing grape vines in the background. She had the same high cheek bones and crystal blue eyes of the woman he loved. Ranger was lost in the painting.

"That is Gaetana Bruno," a male voice told him.

Ranger turned to find a tall man with sun weathered skin and mustache standing watching him. He walked over to where the Cuban stood and looked up at the portrait. "I'm Giacomo Corti. You're Carlos, our house guest, and here for Stefania.

"Carlos Manoso," shaking hands, "Stephanie is here still?"

"Si, she has Aunt Gaetana's eyes. Bella."

"My Babe is beautiful. She brings beauty to my world," Ranger told him never taking his eyes off the portrait.

"Come, Luciana has refreshments," indicating the way to the kitchen.

Ranger stepped into a large open kitchen, bright with the afternoon sun streaming in the windows, terra cotta floor, dark cabinets, and bright ceramic plates like in the apartment on the walls. On a commanding butcher block breakfast bar he could see worn and aged with time, his hostess has cheese, apples, grapes, and crusty bread.

"Sit," Luciana told him.

Giacomo sat down on a rush stool next to him pouring wine. Ranger nodded for a glass as he ate a piece of crusty fresh bread and a few grapes.

"Aunt Gaetana and Uncle Aldo had a very beautiful daughter, Francesca, who they arranged for her to marry. He was an older man who owned neighboring land. Francesca met a young, handsome American military man named Simon Plum. She ran away with him and married before he returned to America. Aunt Gaetana was heart broken and she was disowned. Uncle Aldo died. My father bought the vineyard from her to keep it in the family. She continued to own the small stone cottage and a small plot of land here. It was the original house that Uncle Aldo built for her as a wedding gift. Some years ago, a young Army officer came to us. Aunt Gaetana never met her grandson from New Jersey until that day. He had blue eyes darker than his mother, but Francesca was in Frank. Right before Aunt Gaetna died, she received a photograph of a beautiful baby girl with blue eyes who was named after her mother, Stefania. Aunt Gaetana willed the stone cottage and land to her grandson. Stefania has come home."

Giacomo slid a picture of Stephanie in a christening gown to Ranger.

"Any snacks," her voice called from outside. The back door opened at that moment with Stephanie taking a step inside and stopping. Her eyes locking on his chocolate ones.

"Ranger, why are you here?"

"Babe, I wanted to see you."

Tears started falling down her cheeks, "Please go back to Trenton. You were right, we can't be. I don't want you to change to be with me," turning to go back out.

"I want whatever you want, Stephanie."

She looked back, "No. It can't be," running out the door crying.

He started to go after her, but Giacomo stopped him, "Carlos, let her be right now."

Luciana came over to him, "What kind of answer is 'I want whatever you want," repeating his words in her limited English. "She needs to hear 'I love you.' Tell her your feelings. What is in here," tapping his heart.

He pounded his fist on the hard wood, "I'm not good at that."

"Carlos," Giacomo put a hand on his shoulder, "let your heart speak. Stefania needs to hear it. She has tried to mend her heart, but she can't get over you. She loves you completely."

Ranger nodded, "I have to tell her."

"She will be here later to eat. Family eats together," Luciana explained. "Give her time now."

Giacomo showed him around the vineyard, avoiding going into the winery office where Stephanie worked helping with the orders and scheduling deliveries.

Coming through the large winding flower garden off the large open piazza with large stone fountain, there was a small stone cottage surrounded by sunflowers and some olive trees.

"Sammy," Giacomo said pointing to a goat outside the cottage in a small penned area. "Stefania made a friend."

As they said, Stephanie came through the back door later for supper helping Luciana with the homemade spaghetti noodles and sauce, crusty bread, and wine.

She ate quietly making small talk with her family and winery workers eating with them, but avoided looking at Ranger until he uttered the one word that could break down all her defenses, "Babe."

Her blue eyes watery fighting back tears just hearing it.

"It's my turn to tell you," Ranger said to Stephanie putting his fork down not able to hold in what he needed to tell her any longer. Coming around the dining table, "Excuse us," he told her cousin and wife.

"Let it go, Ranger. Go back to Trenton," Stephanie was shaking her head, curls going in all directions, biting her lip to hold back her tears.

"No, I won't!" He picked Stephanie up in his arms as if she weighed nothing.

She wanted to kick, but his arm tightened around her legs so she couldn't. She did pound on his chest, "Leave me alone!" knowing he probably didn't even feel the impact of her fist. "Please," she was crying now.

Ranger set her down on the edge of the fountain with cherubs pouring water down into the pool on the piazza and kneeling in front of her. Stephanie's head was bowed avoiding Ranger's face, sobs becoming louder as he felt her shake. Her blue eyes shielded by her lids.

His fingers molded to the sides of her face caressing her high cheek bones wet from hurt he caused, "I love you, Stephanie. I don't want to spend another minute of my life without you. I have no life without you in it."

Stephanie was fighting to let her blue eyes meet his brown ones, but the quaking in his voice compelled her to look in the handsome face she had missed everyday since she drove out of Rangeman months ago. Deep chocolate brown eyes so full of emotions watching her. Tears on his cheeks to match hers.

"My life began the moment I met you," he continued. "I want the life I've tried to deny myself because I didn't think I deserved it. That life only will exist with you. I want babies playing in the yard. Our children."

Stephanie started to shake her head but his hands prevented the movement.

"I know. How our children come into this world doesn't matter if we decide we want them. We can see the best doctors. We can adopt. There are children out there waiting to be loved, love we can give. I just want you and no one else."

A heart wrenching sob escaped from somewhere deep in Stephanie as she threw herself in his arms, her tears Ranger felt on his neck sliding down. "I love you," Stephanie whispered between her cries.

His hands pulled her face back to see her blue eyes he loved before his lips found hers, both consuming each other from the months apart. Catching his breath, Ranger separated them and placed Stephanie on the edge of the fountain again. Slowly, he pulled something out of his pocket.

"When my grandparents left Cuban, they didn't have much. But my Aubuela had this," opening his hand showing Stephanie a brilliant diamond ring with a thin scrolled band, "she gave it to me hoping someday I would present it to the woman I loved so she would become my wife. Will you marry me, Babe?" Holding his breath waiting for an answer.

Happy tears sliding down her cheeks, "Yes," Stephanie answered softly. The ring slid perfectly into place on her left hand.

"God, I love you," swinging Stephanie around in his arms watching her curls follow, finally slowing as she slipped down until forehead met forehead, her arms around his neck, lips meeting again to seal their engagement.


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

Just borrowing. Beling to JE.

Too Late

Part 6

Giacomo was toasting Stephanie and Ranger on their new engagement. Luciana handed Stephanie a dark wooden box which was scratched and worn in some areas by the passage of time.

"This is for you," her olive skinned hand resting on it. "This is the wedding dress your Grandmamma Francesca never wore since she ran off to marry your Grandpoppa. I think Aunt Gaetana would be very happy if the beautiful baby girl who brought such joy and peace to her before she passed to have it."

"Thank you, Luciana," Stephanie hugged her.

Ranger was waiting for her to open the box, he brushed a tear off her cheek and was trying to get control of his emotions.

Her fingers gently opened the worn box. It was lined with ivory silk she pulled away gingerly. Ranger held the box so she could remove the dress and stand up with the it in front of her.

The satiny dress was ivory with a rounded scoop neckline very simple in design. What made the dress exquisite was the long, almost never ending Italian lace train attached at the waist. Time never touched it; the dress was as creamy in color as the day the dress maker made it.

"It's beautiful," Stephanie said as she laid it on the chair and delicately spread out the long train across the living room floor in the main house. In looking at the delicate lace, there were tiny pearls sewn along the scalloped edge.

"Babe, this was in the box, too," handing his bride-t-be a small blue box. Opening it was a delicate strand of ivory pearls.

Glancing up at her portrait, there was a delicate strand of pearls around her Great-Grandmother's neck. "Thank you, Grandma Gaetana," Stephanie whispered to her.

Her cousin spoke up, "Francesca was to be married in San Marco church, our parish church," intending it both for Stephanie and Ranger.

"Babe?"

"The church is beautiful," she was touching the wedding gown, "but Daddy's not here to walk down me the aisle and you have a company to run."

He smiled at her, "Let me work on that. Besides, I'm working in a winery for a few days. Maybe, the owner will see I'm a very good worker and let me extend my stay so I can learn wine making."

Giacomo gave them a hearty Italian laugh, "We have grapes to harvest."

"See, Babe."

****

Two Weeks Later:

Frank Plum dressed in his best suit was standing at the back of San Marco Church. Candles lit the Baroque santuary. He was remembering as he watched Mary Lou walked up the aisle coming to this church with the Grandmother he met while in the Army. Now he was just about to walk his beautiful daughter to meet the man she loved becoming husband and wife.

"Ready, Daddy," Stephanie whispered.

He wiped a tear from his eye. Stephanie was beyond beautiful in his mother's wedding dress she never wore. A halo of delicate flowers in her brunette curls. The long delicate lace train behind her. Her best friend was in place. The choir started singing 'Ava Maria' as they stepped into the doorway and slowly made their way to Ranger in front of the candle lit church. There were even tears in her intended's eyes when Frank placed Stephanie's hand in Ranger's.

Every year for their anniversary, Ranger and Stephanie travel back to small stone cottage in Cortona Frank gave them as a wedding present. On their second trip back, Ranger walked through the vineyards with his three month old son, Marco Carlos and Stephanie carried his sister, Martina Francesca.

And they did live happily ever after.

****

The End


End file.
